


Piece By Piece (Larry Stylinson)

by connorlarryandersen (twopaperairplanes)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Music, Kelly Clarkson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, mentions of zayn malik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopaperairplanes/pseuds/connorlarryandersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson had it all.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>He had just graduated uni, landed an amazing job at the biggest law firm in his hometown of Doncaster, and had married the love of his life.</p><p>Until it all came crashing down.</p><p>Cheated on. Lied to. Louis has to start over, leaving his old life behind and chasing after the dream he hadn't thought about since he was a child - music.</p><p>Along the way, he discovers himself, meets a host of new friends who guide and support him, and finds himself taken by a curly-haired pop star with wicked emerald eyes.</p><p>This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_Present Day_ **

"Thank you so much Donny! You have all been ACE!"  
  
Louis looks around the packed stadium in his hometown. There must be 30,000 people here. He stops for a second and takes out his in-ears so he can hear the deafening crowd on their feet.  
  
He looks back at the band including his best mate and bandleader Darren who looks back at him with a _can-you-believe-how-fucking-insane-this-is ___grin.  
  
He lets out a sigh and looks down at his Vans, contemplating what to say next - thinking about the events of the past 24 hours. The rumours. The gossip. His name has been all over the internet.  
  
The crowd starts to calm. A hum of "Ssshhhh" can start to be heard amongst a smattering of "I love you, Louis"'s.  
  
"So, I have a lot of friends from home here today," he pauses as the crowd starts to cheer. "Many people who haven't seen me perform since college."  
More cheers.  
  
"And now they all think I'm a big time rockstar because I was on the front page of The Sun this morning!" He laughs, adding "AND I was trending on Twitter! Massive massive day folks so thanks for making me look badass in front of my friends who still think I'm little Louis Tommo from Doncaster who wants to be a footballer."  
  
The audience can barely contain themselves. Louis can see a sea of iPhones taking video of his speech.  
  
He looks back at Darren who is now doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Because, you see, APPARENTLY, I co-wrote most of my new album... oh have you heard that I have a new album coming out?" That cheeky little grin and bright blue eyes cause the audience to erupt in screams.  
  
"Oh, right, well it's going to be called Piece By Piece, and since Darren over here was too busy finishing up his TV show in America and getting ready to play the iconic transgendered-female-who-had-a-botched-sex-change-operation on Broadway in New York City," he look back at Darren, "nicely done, mate. The big apple, they call it, I think?"  
  
For a moment the attention is on Darren and people start yelling "Hedwig!" and "Blaine!," and of course "Klaine!"  
  
"But yes, so, what was I talking about? Oh, right! My record. SO, since Darren was out and about and was too busy living his glamorous life in America, I had to find a new writing partner, and APPARENTLY, I wrote the whole album with a curly-haired fellow named Harry."  
  
The audience is in shock, but it's the type of shock that doesn't cause them to be speechless, it just causes them to scream.  
  
"Wait. Hold up, mates. I just said APPARENTLY. Let's not get carried away."  
  
The audience gets louder.  
  
"Tease!" one fan screams.  
  
"And APPARENTLY we are also madly in love. I mean, I couldn't believe me eyes this morning when I woke up, having a lovely Yorkshire, a relaxed morning before I was to come and see you lovely people and all I see are these tweets about someone called 'Larry Stylinson.'"  
  
"Larry Is Real!" shout one, two, three THOUSAND fans at once.  
  
"I mean, Darren, have you met this chap? This 'Larry Stylinson,' fellow?," Louis playfully asks.  
  
"Well, I think I've seen Larry in action before if that's what you're asking." Darren plays into it and can barely get the words out.  
  
"In action, you say?!" Louis continues. "Does he want to be a footballer like little Louis Tommo from Doncaster?"  
  
The audience is literally on edge. People are crying, screaming, snap chatting, tweeting, ringing friends to involve everyone in a moment that will change the fandom forever.  
  
Louis knows he has to come clean before someone faints. He also knows that sharing the truth about 'Larry Stylinson' - a term he is very familiar with despite his teasing of the crowd - is going to break just as many hearts as it will warm.  
  
"So, in all seriousness gang. And... I'm... I'm going to need you all to be a bit quiet here for just a moment. I mean, you all know I love to hear your... um... enthusiasm, but I need to hear me-self think for a moment."  
  
The audience complies - somewhat. You can still hear a murmur of whispers.  
  
"It's very important for me to be honest with all of you. I am so thankful for everything that you have done for me. It's been a rough road over these past 18 months. And I know that some of you are going to be disappointed by what I'm about to tell you, while others will be happy. I just hope," Louis smiles for a minute and takes a breath, looking down at the ground, "I just hope there are no hard feelings between us all." Louis starts to be a bit worried as the crowd is dead silent.  
  
"Ok, I changed my mind, the silence is killing me. Please scream and cheer if you're going to still love me!" he yells to the crowd with a grin as he looks back at Darren and the band.  
  
"Well, I think we should address these rumors and come clean the best way I know how: In song." He replaces his in-ears and cues the band to give him the key.  
  
"Ok, here goes..."  
  
And then it happened. The truth was out and there was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, nuggets! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the prologue and are as excited about this book as I am to write it! I have tons of ideas for it and am already planning a sequel so get ready for a CRAZY ride!
> 
> I'm planning to spend the next month writing half of the book and will then upload the first half so you can all dive in. After that, I'll do regular updates! Although, if you guys REALLY want, maybe I can be persuaded to update sooner. ;) 
> 
> Things to expect: There will be an all-star cast - musicians, actors, YouTubers... It's gonna be an insanely fun AU featuring the best of the best. Don't worry, there will be a few favourite ships included here (oh, hi, Tronner) as well as some new made-up ones for the AU. Also, there WILL be some sexy-times... so, if you're not ok with that, then, I guess you won't stay around for the party. :( Also, Zayn will be mentioned in the story (as the member who just left the band), but as of now, I have no plans to include him as a character.
> 
> 1D will have 4 members: Harry, Niall, Liam, and.... hmmm... who do you think will be the 4th since Louis is a "solo" act in this world?! ;)
> 
> Also, who do you think Louis is divorcing? And no, it's not Eleanor, it's a GUY. ;)
> 
> Ok, nuggets, I'm out for now. Leave me some kudos! :)
> 
> Oh and one more thing:  
> What do you think? Will Larry be real by the end of the book? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> All the love x.


	2. Chapter 2

**_18 Months Earlier_ **

Louis sits on a box looking around the now empty flat. Most of the furniture has been sold. What hasn't is being donated to charity or tossed. He has a pit in his stomach. He wants to vomit, cry, scream, and punch a wall all at the same time.

His marriage to Nick Grimshaw is over.

It's not that he hasn't been at peace with the situation for the past 8 months. The process was long and gut wrenching - even though it was all Nick's fault to be quite honest. And Louis isn't just saying that because he's angry. It's LITERALLY "Grimmy"'s fault.

No. He can't use the nickname anymore. He needs to refer to him as "Nick."

So, yes. Nick. NICK was the one who thought it was completely fine to sleep with his ex-boyfriend (Peter) while Louis was finishing up studies and starting at his new job - a once in a lifetime chance to work as a paralegal for the best law firm in Doncaster and one of the top-rated in all of Great Britain.

Apparently, Louis' long hours took a toll on Nick, who, had been working part-time as a DJ in a local club, working a couple of nights a week but relying mostly on Louis' income and hard work.

One evening, after hours at the library, Louis walked in to his own home to see Nick and Peter shagging on the sofa.

—

"Once is enough," Louis told his mum that night when he showed up at her doorstep with a suitcase and his pup, Morocco ("Co" for short).

Johannah sighed and looked at her broken son.

"Love, you know that it wasn't just once."

"I know, mum," Louis said. He wasn't even crying. His body was in too much of a shock to produce tears. "It's just... I thought... I can't believe he could do this to me after five years."

"I know, love." Jay was trying to hold back her tears, but it was too hard. She and her son had such a strong bond. They were best friends. She was trying to be strong for him, but at the same time, she was dying inside.

"I feel like I've let you down," Louis finally said, "I know that being gay and marrying a man is probably not what you had in mind for me, and now that it's... well... gone to shit, I'm sure you're ashamed."

Jay stared at her son.

"Louis, how could you ever think that?," she said as tears started to finally fall from her son's eyes.

"I want you to be happy. Do you remember my smile on your wedding day to Nick? It was real. You were so happy to be marrying him... and I was thrilled that you had found someone that you loved and that loved you. THAT is what is important."

Louis looked up at his mum and she took his head in his hands, wiping away the tears.

"What am I supposed to do now, though, mum?"

After a long pause, Jay looked at her son and said, "You will start again."

—

"That's the last of my stuff," Nick says, walking back into the flat after loading the moving truck.

"Ok." Louis doesn't know what else to say. He's numb.

"So, what happens now?" Nick says sitting on the floor in front of his soon-to-be ex-husband.

Louis stares at the wall with no emotion as he says "I guess the lawyers will let us know when we need to sign the papers and... um...," he looks around at the flat, "when we sell the flat, we'll just split the money."

"Hmm, ok... I guess," Nick says with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"What Nick?! What more could you possibly want?" Louis almost yells.

"Nothing, I guess," Nick says with very little emotion. "I... I mean, so, is this like, 'goodbye'?"

Louis looks up at him. He looks into Nick's eyes. 5 minutes ago, he would've looked into those eyes and seen the remnants of love. But now, he sees nothing.

"Yes, Nick." Louis takes a deep breath. "This is goodbye."

"Are you sure?" All of a sudden, Nick is showing a bit of confidence.

"Yes, Nick. I'm... I'm very sure." Louis isn't sure what to make of this interaction.

"Really?" Nick stands up and Louis' eyes follow him, "because I think we should do one more thing before I leave."

Louis CANNOT BELIEVE what Nick is doing. As he stands, he starts to unbutton his trousers.

"Wait. Are you joking right now?" Louis is dumbstruck.

"One more time Lou. I know you want to taste me," Nick says as he lets his trousers drop to the floor.

"You cheated on me, Nick!"

"Yes, I know that Louis. But come on. I'm horny for you baby. One more time. Just. Once."

Louis stands up. He doesn't know what to do. Nick leans in, caressing Louis' cheek. "Come on baby. One. More. Time." His words come out as a whisper. "Just. Once."

Louis looks up at the man he spent so many years loving. He looks into his eyes, getting lost in them.

"Come on, babe." Nick's lips ghost over Louis. "Let me feel my cock in your amazing ass one more time."

And with that, Louis loses all control. He looks deep into Nick's eyes and just as their lips are about to touch, he closes his eyes...

And simultaneously slaps Nick across the face and knees him in the nuts.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Louis spits. "Never again, Nick. I hope the ring you gave to Peter turns his finger green... and when you're in bed with him - I hope you think of ME," Louis grabs his phone and head for the door. "Repent yourself away, Nick. Never again, will I want you. NEVER."

Nick is convulsing on the floor as Louis kicks him once more.

"When you've recuperated, please lock the door on your way out. I'm done."

With that, Louis looks back at the remnants of his former life.

"I'll tell MY puppy Co that his ex-other daddy is trash... and I'll also teach him that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

And with that, Louis slams the door and steps into the new life he's about to create for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I said I was gonna wait to post a new chapter, but I had a lot of positive feedback to the prologue so I thought I'd give you a little gift of the NEXT CHAPTER ;)
> 
> How do you all like sassy Louis?! And isn't Nick scum?! Ha!
> 
> Also, did you see any of the foreshadowing for songs that could be on Louis' debut album which he will release later in the story? ;)
> 
> So, I hope you loved this. It was fun to write and maybe if I get 100 kudos and 50 comments on the prologue and the first chapter, I'll post Chapter 3 and you can see what happens to our sweet lovely Louis.
> 
> Just so you know, there will be zero drama with the 1D moms in my story which is why I wrote Jay to be a super amazing wonderful human which is exactly how I'm sure she is in real life! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ok nuggets, thanks for reading. Love you lots and hope you're liking what we have going so far.
> 
>  
> 
> All the love x.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, now what?"  
  
Louis takes a sip of his Prosecco and places the glass down onto the bar at Ziniz, one of his favorite places in Doncaster. It's been 2 days since Nick left.  
  
"I mean, I told you I never liked him," his best mate Rory says, chugging his pint of Guinness.  
  
"Thanks, lad. That's one step above saying 'I told you so.'" Louis replies, rolling his eyes.  
  
Rory, who is 4 years younger than Louis, takes a look at the friend he has known since Louis was in sixth form and Rory in year 10.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate... It's just...," Rory trails off, not wanting to finish his sentence.  
  
"You can say it, it's fine, Rory," Louis says, intrigued by what his friend has to say.  
  
Rory explodes, "I just hate what he's doing to you. I swear to God, if I see that kid on the street, I'll pound his head in."  
  
"Thanks, mate," Louis says. "At least I know I have friends behind me."  
  
"So, what did I miss?," a tall dark-haired lad about the same age as Rory walks over, planting a kiss to Rory's cheek and looking at Louis with sad eyes.  
  
"Hey, Alistair," Louis tries to smile. He's happy that his friend has found true love, but at the same time, it hurts to see two people together who are so in love. So... TOGETHER.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take off, boys. I have a lot of thinking to do... and I have to get home for 'Co." Louis reaches for his jacket.  
  
"No no! Stay... or we could go to yours. Maybe get some takeaway and watch a bad movie?" Rory says trying to persuade his friend. He doesn't want him to be alone at this difficult time.  
  
"Yeah, Lou, let's all go back to yours and watch some sappy movie with bad dialogue, shit acting, and eat way too much greasy food. How about we watch Cruel Intentions AND the direct-to-DVD AWFUL sequels. We can stop and pick up some beers on the way there. There's that place right down the road a ways..." Alistair tries to get Louis to be interested.  
  
"Thanks, boys. But... I think... I think I need to just clear me head. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't do anything stupid. I think I just need to rest. It's been a rough couple of days."  
  
"Lou, you sure?" Rory says.  
  
"Yeah, Ror, I'm sure."  
  
"Ok, well call or text us if you need anything. Please. We can come right over, any time of night. Anything you need," Alistair promises.  
  
"Thank you," Louis says. And it's that moment that he knows he needs to leave because he's about to burst into tears and he can't let anyone see just how much he's hurting right now.  
  
***  
  
Louis walks back into his flat. He has been crying on the entire walk home.  
  
'Co greets him at the door, wagging his adorable tail.  
  
"Hey buddy," Louis says with a sniffle, reaching for a glass filling it with a healthy dose of wine before collapsing on the sofa.  
  
'Co jumps up and buries his face in Louis lap. For a moment, the puppy makes him feel better. Wanted.  
  
He grabs the remote control and flips on some late night TV. The adverts have just ended and Graham Norton is on the screen.  
  
"And now, the HOTTEST band in the world right now. Here to perform their latest single, 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go,' are Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Olly Murs... ONE DIRECTION!"  
  
"Ughh..." Louis groans, taking a sip of his wine. He never understood the appeal of these boy bands. He's more a fan of real bands like The Script, The Fray, Fall Out Boy, and ok, he MAY love himself a bit of Céline Dion and Mariah Carey, but boy bands? Not his thing.  
  
The music starts and Louis' watches the screen as the blond haired Irish lad starts singing.  
  
_Counted all my mistakes and there's only one  
Standing out from the list of the things I've done_  
  
Louis takes another sip. "Preach, boy!" he yells at the tellie thinking about how those words relate to his own life.  
  
It's then that the camera focuses on HIM. And Louis is captivated by the eyes. Emerald green. Deep. Brooding. Sexy. Louis just sits there focused on the curly-haired boy for the rest of the song. His heart beating faster every time Harry's face graces the screen.  
  
He has seen Harry Styles numerous times on TV, but never realised just how beautiful the boy was. The song isn't half bad either. Louis picks up his phone and immediately taps on the iTunes Store icon, searching for "One Direction." He recognises some of the titles: "Steal My Girl," "What Makes You Beautiful," "Best Song Ever," "Little Things"...  
  
"Hmmm...," he thinks. "Well, 'Co, I think we're going to do a bit of drunk online iTunes shopping. Why? Because I deserve it after the past two days and I might quite like these boys." He goes ahead and purchases all four of the lads' records.  
  
"We'll be right back with an exclusive interview with ONE DIRECTION, don't move!"  
  
"Oh I won't." Louis says to the TV. He pours himself another glass of wine as he starts playing one of his new purchases at random but pauses it as soon as the last advert plays on the TV and he sees the four lads.  
  
"Welcome back and we are here with the lads - Liam, Harry, Niall, and Olly, who have just smashed it, singing 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go,' the new single from their fourth album, appropriately called 'FOUR'..."  
  
"Yes," the blonde-haired Irish boy cuts off the host, "you forgot to mention though Graham that the title, is UNDERLINED," giving a cheeky grin. "That was MY idea." The audience laughs.  
  
"Niall, you're very proud of that. Aren't you, mate?" the boy called Liam chimes in and the audience is loving the banter.  
  
"Well," Graham takes a breath, "I think we should probably talk about the fact that there are only four of you on this sofa, where there have always been five, because Zayn Malik has left the band, just as you were getting ready to launch your 'On The Road Again' world tour."  
  
"Also my idea for the title, Graham!" Niall interjects, trying to cut the tension.  
  
Liam decides to take the bullet and make the official statement which was clearly rehearsed. "I mean, it's like anything. At first, obviously, we were a bit angry, we were a bit surprised...but I think we all kinda knew the general vibe that Zayn was feeling."  
  
"Had you felt that for quite a while?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you could sorta tell. From the outside, I think people could tell," Liam says motioning to the audience, many of whom were nodding in agreement. "I think there were things about this job that Zayn really loved and things that he didn't so, if you don't love your job, sometimes you need to follow your heart and go where you need to go. There is no arguing with that. I mean, like I said, we were angry at first, and then a bit more disappointed, but you know, we wish him the best in whatever he gets up to and stuff, and there's no hard feelings."  
  
"Woah, drama, 'Co!" Louis says, laughing at the TV. He had obviously read about the departure of Zayn, but there was clearly some issues surrounding his exit that Louis didn't realise.  
  
Graham continued to ask the band questions about Zayn leaving. Did they consider a new member? Would they call it a day? Louis was only half listening to the answers, he was more focused on the curly-haired boy who had yet to speak.  
  
He pours himself another glass of wine and takes a sip.  
  
"Oooooh, that boy is P-R-E-T-T-Y!" The wine has clearly gone to his head and he's slurring his words as he stares at the screen, the wine sloshing around in his glass. "I'm gonna marry that boy. I'll marry, YOU Harry," he says, pointing at the screen before breaking out into a fit of drunken laughter. "Ha! It rhymes!" 'Co looks up at Louis giving him the standard I'm-a-confused-dog look. "I know, I know. Don't worry, I'm not going to get married again," he pats his dog on the head, "but sometimes I'm not very good at biting me tongue. Perhaps I get it from me mum." He focuses his attention back on the TV.  
  
"So, now, you were supposed to be here promoting your new tour... which we've already learned was given its name by Niall." Niall smiles and nods approvingly. "So, now what? What are you here to waste my time with? What are you promoting now guys?" Graham jokes.  
  
"Sexuality."  
  
The camera wasn't even on Harry when he spoke, but his answer caused the entire audience to go silent.  
  
"Sexuality?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that your new fragrance or something?"  
  
The three other boys all start looking towards the side of the stage, trying to laugh off Harry's awkward comment. Looking for cues from their management. Graham's not sure where to take this, so he continues...  
  
"Well, I mean, Harry, you've been linked with a number of wom..."  
  
"No."  
  
"...but I mean, Taylor Swift wrote an album..."  
  
"No," Harry states again with a confident matter-of-fact smile on his face. "I know where you're going with this..."  
  
"Most recently, you were moving in with..."  
  
"No."  
  
"And there were rumors of Emma Watson..."  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem."  
  
Olly, who has been silent, finally decides to weigh in, "I mean, I think what Harry is trying to say is that, a lot of times, there are rumors that go around and the media, yeah you lot," he looks at Graham, trying to make a joke, "can just make things up that are just not true and..."  
  
"No, Olly, that's not entirely what I was talking about." Harry cuts him off.  
  
"Well, what were you going to talk about? Is it, because many people have said, that there are secrets in the band..." Graham has completely gone off his list of questions at this point.  
  
"No, no, I don't necessarily think it's secrets, I think it's..." Liam is trying to get things back on track and OFF of this subject.  
  
"I have a secret," Harry mutters under his breath.  
  
"What's that, Harry? You have a secret?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not gonna tell you. Thanks for having us Graham Norton."  
  
And with that, Harry Styles walks off the stage, leaving the 3 boys and host stunned.  
  
"So, we're going to go to commercial and, hopefully, when we come back, we won't have lost another member of One Direction."  
  
Louis just stares at the screen.  
  
"WHAT was that?! Is this a bloody soap opera?" He finishes his wine and pours another, looking at the clock. There's a good 30 minutes left in the show and according to the guide, One Direction is the only guest.  
  
He's relieved when the show comes back and all four boys are back on the sofa.  
  
"Well, we're back with One Direction, and I'm happy to say that all FOUR are back, despite Mr. Styles walking off earlier. Everything ok, Harry? Did you need an emergency wee or something?" The audience laughs.  
  
"No, no. I'm good. Sorry, about that."  
  
"Well, before the break, I was asking about what's next, so, the tour boys - is it going to happen or are you going on hiatus?"  
  
"It's definitely going to happen," Niall says. This boy is ALWAYS happy it seems. "We just love every minute of being on stage, and we owe it to the fans who have just been so great to us." The other boys nod in agreement.  
  
"So, it's just a matter of reworking the show now that Zayn has left," Olly adds, "and we want it to be perfect before going out."  
  
"And Harry, what can we expect on tour?"  
  
"I think it's going to be just... fun." The audience laughs. "What? That wasn't weird!" It seems that the boy has lightened up a bit and oh GOD that smile, Louis thinks.  
  
"Well, you know that your fans are absolutely insane when it comes to social media..."  
  
Olly and Liam all at once yell "Oh no, Niall!"  
  
Niall hides his face in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, I was caddying and tripped on the grass," Niall explains. The audience in the studio knows the story and you can here giggles coming from the girls in attendance.  
  
"No, you tripped over your own two leprechaun feet," Harry joins in on the fun, patting Niall on the head. Louis is LOVING this playful Harry because he's just so cute and perfect and HARRY.  
  
"Yeah, well regardless, it was all over Sky Sports in about 2 minutes," Niall adds, "and then all over Twitter... So yeah, the fans are pretty good at it."  
  
"Yes, well since the commercial break #HarrysSexuality is now the number one trending topic worldwide."  
  
"Isn't it always though?" Olly says under his breath with a cough.  
  
Louis is intrigued now... he doesn't know much about these lads, so he isn't sure if they are just lads being lads or if there is something more to this constant probing of Harry's sexuality. The camera pans back to Harry and he's clearly looking uncomfortable. There is a long pause and then Harry speaks.  
  
"I think, people just get really fixated on who they think someone is... I mean... I have a lot of friends and some of them are girls and APPARENTLY I'm dating all of them."  
  
"Well are you?" Graham laughs.  
  
"Am I what?" Harry replies.  
  
And then just as Graham is replying with "Dating all of them?," Harry asks "Gay?"  
  
Louis gasps and says "WHAT?!?!?" to the TV, "Well, THAT escalated quite quickly!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Still silent.  
  
Niall is looking down. Still with the smile on his face. That boy seems to always be smiling.  
  
Olly is stunned.  
  
Liam looks nervous.  
  
"All right! Well, I think it's time for another commercial!"  
  
"Whoops!" Harry says.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH A CLIFFHANGER!" Louis yells as the camera pans out. He walks into the kitchen, tossing the now empty bottle of wine into the bin and opening a new chilled bottle. He's definitely going to have a headache when he wakes up, but he doesn't care.  
  
When the show comes back, there is seriously some tension among the boys.  
  
"Well, before we say goodnight, is there anything else we need to talk about boys?"  
  
Liam puts his hand over Harry's mouth and the audience erupts in laughter.  
  
"I think we just want the fans to know that we are absolutely crazy about 'em and can't wait to see them on tour," Niall says.  
  
"And you're not going anywhere? The band is staying together?" Graham says.  
  
"Yes, absolutely. We love every part of it and can't wait to see the fans when we go... On The Road Again," Niall says with his signature cheeky grin.  
  
"I see what you did there," Harry says, now that he is allowed to speak.  
  
Despite the awkwardness, these boys seem genuinely happy. Loving what they're doing. Louis thinks back to when he was a child and how many times he would stand in front of the mirror, listening to his mum's collection of classic rock music and singing along. He can't remember when he decided to give up his dream of being a recording artist. Then he remembers and says out loud "Oh right, it was when I met Nick and he told me that I basically was shit and would never amount to anything and that I should do something more 'practical.' Bastard." He shuts the TV off just as the boys are saying goodnight. He takes one last look into Harry's green eyes and says "Good night, Harold."  
  
He walks into the bedroom with his now full glass of wine, placing it on the nightstand. 'Co jumps up onto the bed and buries himself under a pillow. Louis looks around the room and sees his guitar in the corner. He hasn't played in ages. Nick didn't even want it in the flat - thought it should go into storage, but it had been a gift from Louis' grandparents when he was 9 years old and Louis insisted that it be "on display" in the bedroom. He walks over and picks it up, a thin layer of dust coating it.  
  
He presses his fingers to the strings and winces as he feels the steel dig into his soft hands. When he used to play regularly, he developed callouses on his fingers, but they have since healed. He strums a C major chord and remarkably, the guitar only needs a slight tuning until it sounds right.  
  
He sits down on the edge of the bed for a moment, deciding what to play. He looks at the side of the bed that used to be Nick's.  
  
"I think, tonight I'm going to write a song," Louis says aloud. He opens the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out his diary and a pen, opening to a blank page.  
  
"Hmmm...." He starts playing some chords until he gets a groove that he likes. He hums a melody and the words just start to come to him.  
  
_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone_  
  
He looks at the nightstand and sees his full wine glass. Nick always had a problem with Louis drinking and used to torment him when he would bring a "night cap" to bed. He laughs as he strums another chord on his guitar.  
  
_You know I dream in colour_  
  
He stops, leaning his head back as he screams:  
  
_AND I DO THE THINGS I FUCKING WANT!_  
  
Louis puts down his guitar and looks at the dresser. On it, sits a picture of him and Nick at their wedding. He walks over to the photo and picks it up, his wine glass in hand.  
  
He stares at the picture and immediately is flooded with emotion. He takes a long sip of his wine and doesn't take his eyes off of the photograph. He wants to cry. Not out of sadness. Not out of anger. This is a new feeling. He doesn't quite know what it is but as he feels the tears building in his eyes, he almost wants to smile. And he does.  
  
Then the tears come. But he's laughing. He places the picture back on the dresser and finishes off his glass of wine. He sits on the edge of the bed - crying and laughing - not sure what this new feeling is. Then it hits him.  
  
_You think you got the best of me.  
Think you had the last laugh.  
Bet you think that everything good is gone._  
  
He scrawls the words out into his diary. Tears falling onto the page. Feeling an adrenaline rush.  
  
_Think you left me broken down.  
Think that I'll come crawling back.  
Baby you don't know me cuz you're DEAD WRONG._  
  
He plays one last chord and sings at the top of his lungs:  
  
_WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER._  
  
...and with that, Louis Tomlinson 2.0 is born and nothing would ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a nice, long update for you nuggets! Hope you enjoyed this one! So, I'm going to do regular updates... Already have 2 more chapters in the works so they should be up in the next day or so! ;)  
> Leave me some comments and let me know what you think of our lovely Louis... Also, who else would you like to see make a cameo in this story? Hmmm?  
> Ok, I'm off to write you some more chapters, loves.  
> All the love x.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck was that?!"

Richard Griffiths bounds into the dressing room, just as the boys sit down on the leather sofa.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, mate," Liam jumps up and puts his had up to stop their manager.

"I'm not your 'mate,' Liam, and do you four realise the serious contract breach you just created?"

Harry sits in silence.

"Nothing was actually said," Niall replies, and for the first time, he's not smiling.

"What have I told you wankers time and time again?" Richard is fuming.

Harry rolls his eyes and says in a mechanical drone "If people start asking questions about Harry's sexuality, you immediately deflect and say 'I'm just very busy right now and focusing on the band and new record, and tour,' and then Liam starts talking about how hard it is for him and Sophia with all of the travel and attention from girls."

"Styles, you should NOT be giving me an attitude right now."

"What are you going to do? Pull out the contract and read it line by line how you could sue me for millions of dollars and force me to never be able to sing again? Yes, please do that. And please do sue us all. I'm sure all of the fans who have been dying for Hally Sturs to be real would absolutely support that and would give you TONS of positive press. I'm also sure all of your other artists, whom we happen to be very good friends with would be so happy that you're basically gay shaming your biggest selling act."

"Oh don't bring up that Hally Sturs shite, Styles."

'Hally Sturs' is the ship name given to Harry and Olly's bromance. While the two are strictly just best mates, the fandom is dead set on the fact that behind closed doors something else goes on.

"That's your biggest comeback, Griffiths?!" Harry gets up. "I'm done with this conversation. I'm going back to the bus to have a sleep."

"This conversation is NOT over, Styles."

"Hmm... as a matter of fact, I think it is," Harry says turning his back on Richard and walking out towards the tour bus.

The rest of the lads just sat there. Richard glaring at them.

"You all should've stopped him."

"Ugghh. This is exhausting to watch one of..." Liam groans.

"Yes, it is," Richard says, cutting him off, "which is why you need to CONTROL your friend, or this band will be down another member." Richard gives them one final glare before storming out to his waiting car.

"If he had let me finish what I was saying, he would've heard me say that it's getting exhausting constantly having to watch one of your best friends being tormented for the sake of money."

"And do we honestly think that the fans would write us off if they found out the truth about Harry?" Niall grabs a beer from the small refrigerator in the dressing room. That's one of the perks of these appearances - a fully stocked fridge.

"Absolutely not. I think that if Harry and I were actually dating, our fanbase would increase." Olly says grabbing a handful of sweets from the table.  
"You ARE dating, aren't ye?" Niall jokes.

"Just because I like to have a cuddle with my best mate every once in a while doesn't mean that we're shagging. Although, I think Francesca would pay good money to watch."

"What is it with girls being obsessed with gay porn?" Liam asks. "I once walked in and Harry and Soph were watching something that I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee!"

The three have a laugh before making their way to the bus.

Once they walk in the door, they are greeted by the sounds of Harry's snoring. Niall feels his phone buzz and he takes it out of his pocket.

"Oh, you've got to be shittin' me. Modest doesn't waste any fuckin' time." Niall doesn't censor his language when he's this pissed.

"What's wrong Nialler?" Olly says, trying to read the blonde boy's expression.

"It's from Richard. They're setting Harry up on another one of his PR dates. He's going to flip when he reads this."

"I'm not doing it!" Harry calls from his bunk. The boys hadn't noticed that the snoring had subsided and Harry was now wide awake.

He stumbles out of this bed wearing just a pair of boxers, grabbing a bottle of water from the cupboard.

"You know they're going to make you," Liam responds.

Harry gulps down his water. Niall is still reading the email.

"Wait, there's more. This isn't just a standard PR date," Niall says, still reading the email.

Harry pulls the phone from Niall and scrolls through the email.

"Well isn't this just fucking incredible. Now they're getting desperate," Harry begins to read a section of the email to the boys, "'Harry, because we feel the need to protect our mutual interest in your career, we are instituting a strategic plan to protect our financial investment, which is fully in line with the contract that you signed with us.'"

"Oh, this should be good," Liam says, intrigued.

Harry continues reading. "'Beginning tomorrow, 1st February 2014, you will begin a relationship with Nadine Leopold. Ms. Leopold is fully aware of the circumstances and will be compensated for her time. A flat will be purchased for you in Los Angeles and will be paid for by Modest! Management. You will announce during your next interview that you have been dating Ms. Leopold since May 2013, but that you kept the relationship a secret because of the fact that you wanted your privacy respected. You will announce your engagement on Capital FM's morning show on 1st March 2014 when you appear to discuss plans for re-launching the tour, and the wedding will take place on Valentine's Day 2015. A full disclosure agreement will be delivered to you tomorrow which you are contractually obligated to sign.'"

"So, let me get this straight, Haz," Olly begins, "Your contract allows them to force you into an arranged marriage?!"

Harry closes his eyes and recites the stipulation that he has memorised. "Harry Styles (hereinafter referred to as "The Client") hereby agrees that all decisions in respect to the Client's professional and personal life, will be made by Modest! Management (hereinafter referred to as "The Management") in order to protect the image of the Client. The Client is required to comply with all Management direction, except in any case where management is directing the client to commit an unlawful act. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action, up-to-and-including contract termination. In the event that the contract is terminated due to the actions of the Client, a non-compete clause will be enacted disallowing the Client to receive any monetary gain from his talents. This contract is binding under the law."

They all just shake their heads.

Niall is the first one to speak. "I don't understand why you got the shite contract and the rest of us just have a standard contract with the one stipulation that we can't disclose the fact that you like boys."

"Well, don't make me sound like a pedophile, Nialler." Harry tries to lighten the mood. It's amazing that he's staying as calm as he is.

"Oh, sorry. You like manly, hairy, burly MEN. Got a bit of a Daddy complex, do ya Haz?" Niall can always make the lads laugh, even in the worst of times.

"Now you're just gross," Harry scoffs, giving his friend a good solid punch in the arm.

"Ow! Whatcha do that fer?!" Niall laughs.

Well, at least they're all laughing.

"No no, mates, in all seriousness we've got to find a way around this," Liam interjects. "I'm sick of Harry having to have all of these fake relationships. It's not fair that we all have real ones and he doesn't get to be tormented by someone for not calling and texting enough when we're on the road."

"Sophia doesn't torment you!" Harry says.

"Would you like me to show you my phone, Harold? Do you know how many angry texts I have from her today?"

"So you want me to get a boyfriend so I can be miserable?"

"No no no. I didn't say miserable," Liam jokes, "All I'm saying is that you need to experience the good, the bad, and the ugly in a relationship. Just like the rest of us. Instead of having 'fake fights' with Taylor Swift so she can sell records."

"I just think honestly, Harry," Niall is serious now, "what I'm most concerned about, is that you need to get laid."

Harry gives his friend another punch, this time in the other arm before turning around and heading back to his bunk. His friends can always cheer him up.

"We're gonna fix this Haz," Liam calls, "Mark my words."

And for once, Harry believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chappie with just the boys!  
> Trying to figure out how Olly is gonna fit in the mix... What do you all think about him being the fourth member? Deffo loved his performance at the Summertime Ball!!!  
> Ok, so honestly, at first, I was thinking that the arranged marriage thing was kinda crazy, but I could totes see management pulling a stunt like that. Ok, maybe it's a bit out of the box but I kinda like it and it's gonna add a bit of drama which I know you all love.  
> Next chapter will be coming shortly, nuggets... It's written. Just need to proofread. So. Many. Updates. Today. (:
> 
> All the love x.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait. What?! You're moving to London?!" Katie Roberts is literally screaming into the phone.

"Not 'moving,' love. MOVED. Past tense." Louis says to his best friend of ten years, with a smile.

"You're HERE?!"

"Yes, love, and you really shouldn't walk around your flat in just a bra and pants when your curtains are wide open."

Katie stops in her tracks and looks out the window only to see Louis standing in a flat in the building directly across from her own.

"OH MY GOD. I'm coming over!" she yells, dropping the phone onto her couch and quickly throwing on some jeans and a jumper.

So, yes, it's true. Louis has moved to London. The one good thing about his divorce is that Nick Grimshaw's family is quite wealthy. His father owns a commercial real estate business that has made him millions. When Nick's parents, who loved Louis like their own son, learned of what Nick had done, they set up a trust for Louis out of the shame that they felt.

Within minutes, there is a knock on the door and Louis opens it just as Katie jumps into his arms, knocking him back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!!!" she screams. "How-how, I mean, like, what?!, it's just, I didn't think... I mean... AHHHHH!" she sputters and giggles and she hugs her friend again.

"Well, I needed a change, and I've always wanted to live in London, and well, when I saw that THIS flat was available, it was kind of a no-brainer if I'm honest."

"This is AMAZING. OMG, I have to show you all of the best places. And this club just opened about 3 blocks away and it has the hottest guys and we are gonna find you a new man, and..."

"Woah woah woah. The body isn't even cold yet," Louis laughs, "I honestly don't know that I'm ready to start seeing anyone at this point. I also haven't told you my OTHER reason for moving here."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to have you here. Spencer is always working and I get home so early and I'm just glad that I not only have a friend here, but a BEST friend."

Katie and Spencer moved to London from Doncaster two years ago when they got married. Spencer landed an amazing job as a doctor in a private practice catering to some of the wealthiest people in London. Katie works as a music teacher in a primary school.

"Oh, believe me, we will have plenty of time for fun, but I am going to have to start focusing on my new career."

"New career? Aren't you going to get a job at a law firm here? I'm sure Spence could introduce to to some people..."

"No, I'm going down a new path," he begins. "Remember when we were younger and we always dreamed about being on stage?"

Katie's phone buzzes. She picks it up and reads a text from Spencer. He got home early and doesn't know where she is. She texts him Louis' address and says to come there, not telling him why.

Louis continues, "So, I've started to write some songs... And honestly, I think they're not half bad. I'm going to record some of them and send them around to some producers and management companies. See if anyone likes them."

Katie sits stunned. "Louis William Tomlinson, first you move to London out of nowhere, now you're telling me that you are quitting your solid career as a lawyer and going to be a singer? You are SERIOUSLY blowing my mind right now."

The two are interrupted by the doorbell. Louis walks over and opens it and when Spencer sees him, he is in shock.

"LOUIS?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

"Hi there, neighbour!"

Spencer looks at his wife and then at Louis.

"Wait, you LIVE here now?!"

Louis nods.

"When did THIS happen?!"

"About 47 minutes ago."

"And OF COURSE, he called me right over," Katie squeals.

"Yes, mate, and it's a good thing I'm living here. Did you know that your wife walks around in nothing but her bra and pants with the curtains open like a proper showoff?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow towards his wife who is now blushing.

"Really?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing that you don't have to worry since lady bits aren't my thing."

"I'm less concerned about that and more concerned by the proximity of the two of you living so closely together. The 'gruesome twosome' back in action."  
Louis and Katie look at each other and giving an over-exaggerated devilish grin.

"No, no. I think we've outgrown that, love," Katie says to her husband as he walks over to her, giving a peck on the cheek. "How was your day babe?"

"It was good. Oh hey, Darren came in today. I asked him if he would be willing to come and spend a day with your students and he said he's absolutely love to."

"OMG, that is fabulous. They're going to go insane by it."

"Darren who?" Louis asks.

"Darren Criss," Spencer clarifies.

"BLAINE?!" Louis yells, startling his friends. "You know Blaine?!"

"Yes, he's one of my patients when he travels to London, dolt," Spencer says, "Hey, Lou, I've even seen him naked."

"Stop it right now, or I'm going to need to be alone with myself," Louis says half kidding, half serious. He may have touched himself more than once to the thought of Darren Criss.

"I've met him a couple of times," Katie adds, "His girlfriend Mia is a doll. I love her. We're actually going to that surprise party he's throwing for her next weekend, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Spencer interjects, "Louis, you should absolutely come along."

Usually Louis wouldn't impose on something like that but WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO, SAY NO?!

"Um. Katie, get your jacket, we have to go to the nearest Jack Wills immediately. I need an outfit."

"Louis, you have more clothes in your closet than I DO."

"Nothing that is worthy of THE DARREN FRICKING CRISS. LET'S GO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that saucy Louis! Just a quick little update to intro some new characters that will be important to the story.  
> So, our little Lou is now in London town with 'Co.  
> I wonder what's going to happen at Darren's party, my nuggets... Hmmmm....
> 
> Leave me some comments, loves, and let me know how you're liking the story so far.
> 
> All the love x.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis messes with his hair for the fifth time.

It started in a quiff, but he couldn't get it the way he wanted, so he's opting for a bit of fringe.

He's wearing a new Jack Wills purple top and a pair of his signature skinny jeans. He spins in front of the full-length mirror and is admiring himself when Katie walks into his room.

"Ooooh, looking good, love!" she says pecking him on the cheek. "Come on, come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Are you sure it's ok that I'm tagging along? Maybe I should stay home."

"Of course it is," Spencer says, walking in to the room, "besides, I already told Darren you were coming."

"You told Darren Criss my name?"

"Yes, and he even typed it into his phone to add you to the guest list."

"I may faint," Darren replies, poking fun at himself by being his typical overdramatic self.

"Oh come on, fangirl," Katie says, grabbing her friend by the arm, leading him out of the flat.

***

It's not long until the three are standing in front of the door to Darren's London flat.

Spencer knocks as Katie adjusts her skirt. "I believe the premise is that Darren is taking Mia to dinner so people could set up for the party," Spencer explains as they wait for someone to answer.

All of a sudden it swings open and Darren Criss is standing in front of them.

"Friends!" he exclaims, wrapping his arms around Spencer, bringing him in to what Louis can only describe as a 'drunken bro hug.' "Welcome to Mia's supposed-to-be-surprise-party-but-she's-too-much-of-a-snoop-so-it's-just-a-birthday-party Party!" Yes, he's definitely been drinking, Louis thinks and laughs on the inside as Darren gives a warm hug and kiss on the cheek to Katie.

"What?! I don't like surprises! So sue me!" A beautiful brunette appears next to Darren, holding a half full glass of champagne. This must be Mia, Louis thinks.

Louis stands there sheepishly. Not knowing what to do or say. He can hear music playing, he thinks it's a song by the band fun. but he can't fully tell over the sounds of the party goers.

"And THIS must be Louis," Louis hears Darren say, snapping him out of his trance.

Louis awkwardly sticks his hand out, completely unprepared, and says in the most definitive tone, "Louis William Tomlinson." Pause. Silence.

Darren lets out a laugh and grabs Louis, giving him a huge hug. Louis practically melts. "Well Louis William Tomlinson, it is a pleasure to meet you and I think I'll call you LEWIS."

Ok, so, one thing to know about Louis is that he HATES when people call him 'Lewis.,' but he's not going to start telling DARREN CRISS how to pronounce his name.

Darren lets go of Louis and introduces him to Mia, and announces "I think you all are looking a bit dehydrated. Who needs a drink?" as he leads them into the flat and yes, now Louis recognises the song as "Some Nights" by fun.

"Katie, I am LOVING your outfit," Mia says handing both Louis and Katie a glass of chilled Prosecco while Darren gets Spencer a beer from the tap, "that colour is stunning. I must show you everything I bought at Selfridges today. I even bought Darren some things... A bit of an upgrade to his wardrobe."

"Hey! I dress QUITE stylish, if I DO say so myself!" Darren retorts.

"Ugh... if I have to see ONE MORE bow tie, I may scream!" Katie sing songs as she takes a swig of her wine.

"Love ya too, babe! MWAH!"

Louis can't help but laugh. These two are clearly the cutest ever. They're worse than Katie and Spence. He remembers when he and Nick were that way. Everyone giving them side eyed stares and joking at them to 'get a room'."

"Hey, Lewis!" Darren calling his name jolts him out of his daydream, this 'Lewis' thing is going to get old quickly but again, he's still shocked that Darren Criss even knows who he is.

"So, what are your plans now that you've moved here," Mia asks and Louis freezes. He doesn't know if he wants to open himself up to this new group just yet. Ever since he and Nick ended their relationship, he has been a bit guarded, closed off, letting only a select few in, and he certainly doesn't want to look like a total fool in front of Darren and the rest of his friends.

"Oh... I'm.... er... I'm..."

"He's writing some kick ass songs," Katie blurts out and Louis turns the colour of the red solo cup currently against Darren's lips sipping his beer. She must already be drunk, Louis thinks, but REGARDLESS he's gonna go off on her when they get home.

Downplay it Tommo, Louis thinks to himself.

"They're really um... Nothing. It's more of like... Just a hobby," Louis hopes this conversation is almost over. Maybe he should excuse himself and find the toilet.

"Nothing?!" There goes Katie again and OMG can she just actually stop right now. "That one you played me yesterday with your guitar... The war one. SO GOOD."

Oh please, make it stop.

"You wrote a song about war?" Darren says.

"No, Darren," Katie continues because she's apparently Louis' PR person now? "It's a metaphor for love. Explain it to him Louis."

"Wait, no. I have a better idea." Now Mia's joining in? Jesus Christ! "Darren grab your guitar and how about Louis properly performs it for us?"

No fucking way.

"I'm on it!" Darren says as he runs up the stairs, quickly returning with a guitar.

Louis wants to faint.

"Oh, no... Um.. I mean. It's Mia's party. She doesn't want to hear me sing some crap I threw together one night after too much whiskey." Good one Tommo. Deflect the situation.

"Ah I get it. It's cool," Darren says and Louis exhales feeling the relief and his face returning to a normal colour until Darren snaps his fingers, "Spencer, please go behind the bar and pour us some shots of whiskey. A double for our new friend Lewis here so he can be in the same mental state as when he wrote this song not about war but about how love is war... Or something."

Louis looks around and Katie is LOVING THIS. She gives him a you're-not-getting-out-of-this-so-suck-it-up look as Spencer is returning with definitely more shot glasses than there were people in their little group.

Louis surveys the room, happy that the rest of the people at the party were just friends of Darren and Mia and that like Katie Perry and Lady GaGa weren't in the corner trading makeup tips.

So shortly after taking 2 (?) 3 (?) 4 (?) shots of probably the best whiskey that has ever touched his tongue, Louis is DEFINITELY feeling a bit more free.

"Wait - one more shot and then Louis sings," Katie says.

Louis just starts giggling. Yes, he's a GIGGLY drunk and his blue eyes are sparkling for the first time in a while because he's starting to feel like he's actually going to be ok and that he doesn't need Nick fucking Grimshaw in his actual life. He laughs even harder when all of a sudden an adorable little pug runs from the front of the apartment and over to the bar where the friends are standing.

"Nalaaaaa!" a petite brunette with flawless skin comes running in after the dog followed by a lanky boy with unruly hair and a bit of scruff. Louis recognises them immediately.

"ZZZALLLFIEEE!" Louis drunkenly yell-laughs as Alfie and Zoe scramble to pick up their dog.

"Sorry about that guys," Alfie says, turning his attention to his pup and Louis makes a mental note to schedule a play date with Co. "YOU, Nala, should not just barge into someone's house like that, should you, li'l one?"

"How is everyone?" Zoe says pouring her and Alfie some wine, "oh and Katie I love that dress."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Mia yells slurring her words terribly.

"Well clearly Alfie, we missed some of the party!" Zoe says.

"IalwaysknewZalfiewasreal!" Louis blurts out and starts laughing. He's drunk and doesn't give a fuck because he's having a damn good time.

"And who is this new addition to the friend group, chumps?" Alfie motions to Louis.

Mia makes the introduction and then says "and you arrived just in time because we're about to do another shot and then Louis is going to sing his war song."

Spencer pours two more shots and hands them to Alfie and Zoe.

"Ok, ok, but waaiiitttt waaiiitttt," Louis slurs. "Shhhhhhhh"

"What are we shhhhhhh'ing for Lou?" Spencer whispers as the rest of the party is watching the entertainment courtesy of this spectacle of drunkenness.

"I would like... I would like... to honour someone with this shot because..." Louis continues to whisper, "and you guys, you can't say anything." Everyone moves in closer, "because you see, this is the circle of trust."

"DO NOT tell me you're dating someone already, Louis..." Katie looks concerned.

Louis lets out a giggle... "No, no, no!!! I'm not THAT stupid." Louis continues, "So, I have to thank the inspiration for my new songwriting endeavor..."

Katie cuts him off, "If you're making me wait to drink my shot so you can dedicate this shot to Céline Dion, I swear to GOD, Louis..."

"Shhhhh.... Let me FIIINNNIIIISH." Louis definitely SHOULD NOT have another shot given his current state although he KNOWS he probably looks adorable right now. "While the inspiration for my LIFE is Céline, the inspiration for my MUSIC is..." He pauses and everyone looks at him with a can-we-get-on-with-it smirk.

"...the most beautiful boy in the world," and with that, Louis raises his shot glass and says with a flourish: "HARRY STYLES" before downing his shot.

Everyone just kinda stands there confused af, until Darren raises his own shot glass and says "Ok, then! To Harry!"

"To Harry!"The group toasts and takes their shots.

"OK, no more delays, Louis, SING." Mia hands Louis the guitar and Louis strums a chord.

He clears his throat.

"Ok, so this song is called The War Is Over." He begins...

_I watch the days rush by me like a river  
I shouldn't wait, but I'm scared to touch the water._

He keeps his eyes closed, not sure if he wants to see the looks on his new friends' faces. He would normally be panicking, but the whiskey has slightly numbed his nerves, allowing him to focus on the lyrics.

_All I have to say is you don't deserve me, you don't deserve me._  
_I'm finally walking away, cuz you'll only hurt me._  
_And you're not worthy._

He's feeling a bit more confident now, and he opens his eyes to see everyone fixed on him.

_But I won't let you pull me in, cuz I know you're gonna win._  
_But the war is over._  
_And I won't fight you anymore._  
_I've never been so sure._  
_'cause the war is over._

Louis plays the final chord and looks around the room.

"Holy shit," Darren is the first person to speak, "You wrote that?!"

"Uh, yes?" Louis answers.

"Lewis, that was fucking brilliant. Wasn't that brilliant, guys?"

The whole room nods in agreement. Katie sits there stunned.

"What the fuck Louis?!" she says, wrapping her arms around her friend. "How come it took you so long to make it clear that you are a born songwriter?!"

Louis can feel his cheeks turning red. He's not used to this type of attention, but he's kinda loving it.

"WE need to talk," Darren says, leading him into the side room. "We need to write together."

"Umm... ok?" Louis doesn't really actually know what's going on right now.

"We're going to write together, and, you have to come back tomorrow. I want you to play that for my friend Jack Antonoff," Darren is now talking a mile minute. "Jack will go insane for it. And you need to play some other stuff you've written. This could be HUGE Louis, HUGE. Be here tomorrow at noon."

And with that, Darren leaves the room, leaving Louis shocked, trying to process what is happening.

Katie runs into the room. "What was that about?"

"Um, er, so, I, uh, think Darren wants to write songs with me and wants Jack Antonoff to produce my album."

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Katie squeals. "OMG, Lou, it's happening!" She leads her friend back into the party, "Time to celebrate!"

***

The rest of the party is a blur and pretty soon, everyone is saying their goodbyes, Darren once again reminding Louis to be at his place at noon sharp and not to be a minute late.

Louis, Katie, and Spencer begin the walk back to their respective flats and Louis has the biggest grin on his face.

"So, Louis, aren't you glad you came?" Spencer says.

"MY UNIVERRRRSSSSE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME.... I'M GLAD YOU CAMMMEEE" Louis screams into the night.

Katie wraps her arm around her friend, to steady him so he doesn't fall over onto the concrete.

"There's just one piece of the puzzle I'm not truly understanding," Katie looks confused.

"Where does Harry Styles fit into all this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sunday update for you all!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Isn't drunk Louis the best ever? ;)
> 
> Did you guys like the Zalfie cameo? Should they come back in future updates??
> 
> Another update soon, so let me know in the comments how you are liking everything so far and if you have ideas for things you want to see happen as the story unravels!
> 
> Next chapter will be all about the boys, so get ready for some mad dramz, nuggets!
> 
> All the love x.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inquisitor Showbiz** @IQShowbiz • 8s  
Harry Styles Asks Nadine Leopold To Move In, While She Wants Taylor Swift To 'Go Away' - inq.cm/1vzOtoF

**Mirror Celeb** @MirrorCeleb • 35s  
Has Harry Styles had Nadine Leopold's initials tattooed on him? Pair are rumoured to be dating: mirror.co.uk/3am/celebrity-news/harry-styles-spend-21st-birthday-5074366 ...

**Sugarscape** @sugarscape • 3m  
Harry Styles & Nadine Leopold were seen 'kissing and holding hands' at his 21st, apparently http://on.sugarsca.pe/179tYd1

**Harry Styles.** @Harry_Styles • 10m  
Thank you for all the lovely messages for my birthday. All the love. H

**UnrealityTV** @unrealitytv • 1h   
#OneDirection @Harry_Styles is "in love" with @NadineLeopold! Wedding bells? wp.me/pCi4w-1phS

**Yahoo Celebrity UK** @YahooCelebUK • 3h  
OMG HARRY HAD LUNCH WITH NADINE SO HE IS OBVIOUSLY DATING HER yhoo.it/14z0jcb

**OK! Magazine** @OK_Magazine • 5h  
Has Harry Styles bagged himself a Victoria's Secret model? bit.ly/13ntz3O

***

Well, that escalated quickly.

Harry stands on the balcony of his hotel in LA sipping a cup of tea. He looks back on the bed to see his suitcase packed and breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that soon he will be home. This past month has been a nightmare, and he can't wait to get back to London.

He hears a knock on the door and he goes to answer it, greeting the blonde at the door.

"Did anyone see you come in the back entrance?" Harry asks her.

"No, it was fine," Nadine Leopold replies in a monotonous business-like tone, "From what I read, the fans think you've already left back for London, so there was no one around. The paps are waiting out front though. Richard really outdid himself this time."

"Great," Harry says, finishing up his tea. He could really use something stronger, but it's only half 7, so he figures he should probably wait to break out the champagne, although he DOES plan on doing so as soon as he gets on the plane. It'll really be to celebrate that he made it through this month without killing himself. Richard had 'leaked' to some of his favourite papparazos that 'Nadine had spent the night with Harry at his hotel since he was leaving for London the next morning.' Initially, he had wanted Nadine to actually stay with Harry, but Harry wouldn't have it. He really can't stand the girl with her whiny voice and her overly-dyed hair, so Richard appeased him and arranged for Nadine to be snuck back into the hotel in the morning.

"So, how was your night?" Nadine tries to make small talk.

"Fine." There's one thing that Harry refuses to be, and that's fake. It's bad enough he has to pretend that he likes this girl in front of the cameras, he's not going to play the game behind close doors.

Nadine rolls her eyes and picks up her phone. "Oh, did you see the email that came in last night? I'm coming with you to the Grammys. They're setting me up with a stylist."

"And who the fuck is paying for that?" Harry's pissed off now.

"Well, all of this comes out of your stipend, Harry. You know this. It's in the contract." Nadine coyly replies, not looking up from her iPhone that Harry is probably also paying for. She's really enjoying making his life hell it seems.

"No fucking way. I did not agree to this."

"You agreed to date me... and I know this is a foreign concept to you, but when a man dates a woman, he pays for shit."

"Go to hell," Harry shoots back at her.

"OK," the door flies open and in walks Richard Fucking Griffiths. "Time to smile big for the camera, and PLEASE Harry, at least PRETEND that holding her hand doesn't make you want to vomit."

"No promises," Harry says pushing past him, grabbing his suitcase off the bed and walking out of the room towards the elevator. Nadine runs after him and as the elevator doors close, she grabs Harry's hand and puts on her biggest, fakest, smile.

***

"So, how was LA, Haz?" Liam adjusts his in ears and tests the volume of his mic.

"You mean you weren't following all of Richard's strategic press placements?" Harry says, running his hands through his hair. He didn't really sleep well last month and now with tour rehearsals starting up, he's ready to collapse.

"So, it was just as bad as it seemed?" Liam says, empathy in his eyes.

"It was pretty awful," Harry said, yawning.

"They're trying to get Sophia and I to hang out with Nadine when we go to LA next week."

"Why are you going to LA?" Harry had no clue that Liam was going to be heading there.

"Jack Antonoff and I have been trying to get together to do some writing, and since we have a week off in between rehearsals, it's the only real time we'll have before the tour starts."

"Ugh. I hate this. I hate that you and Soph are being forced to perpetuate this lie."

"Don't worry, Haz. I have a plan."

Harry looks at his friend, wanting to be hopeful but it seems like they're fighting a losing battle. "What exactly is your-"

"WAHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!" A loud yell startles both Liam and Harry as they look behind them and see Niall running from backstage, guitar in hand, grinning ear-to-ear. "TOURRRRRR STARTS NOWWWW!!!"

Harry can't help but laugh, watching his blonde-haired friend running around the stage, waving to the non-existent fans in the empty stadium.

"I KNEW I could getcha to smile, Harold!" Niall really was the best. "So, Payno, did you tell Haz about our new idea?"

"Actually, it was MY idea," Olly yells from the back of the stadium.

"Well we're all gonna be fucked if you two dolts don't keep quiet." Liam smacks Niall on the back of the head.

Harry lowers his voice. "Ok so what's the idea?"

"Well, the contracts say that YOU can't say anything and WE can't say anything," Niall begins, "but it doesn't say that your BOYFRIEND can't say something!"

The three lads stare at Harry with smiles plastered across their faces.

"Boys! THAT is a brilliant plan!" Harry exudes. "Absolutely perfect! Except one thing," he pauses, looking around as if he is about to tell them a secret, "the one issue is that I don't HAVE a boyfriend."

"Right," Olly says matter-of-factly, "So you'll get one."

"Right, and how am I supposed to do that when half of the world thinks I'm dating Nadine?!"

"Harold Edward Styles," Liam chimes in. "You underestimate us." He pauses. "What if SOMEONE - not us - were to leak that you may have cheated on Nadine."

"Well that would be lovely for my reputation. I'm sure the boys would come flocking."

"HAROLD, you KNOW that Modest would NEVER let a story like that be confirmed," Liam continues, "so they would in no time KILL #Hadine and we can work on Part 3 of the plan."

"Which is?" Harry's not buying this.

"Finding a nice young lad for you to fall in love with who can tweet adorable instagrams of you two spooning and blow up Modest's spot," Niall finishes.

Harry rolls his eyes. "I think I've heard quite enough."

"Honestly Haz, you never know who you might fall in love with," Niall adds.

"I'd do Niall!" Olly and Liam exclaim quoting one of Harry's many homoerotic lines that went viral on Vine.

"Fack off Niall! Like you've ever been in love before, Harry taunts.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe while you were off suffering in LA feeling sorry for yourself, I was getting to know a nice American girl."

"Um, except you weren't, Niall," Olly corrects him.

"Hmmmm, then what are THESE?" Niall pulls down the collar of his t-shirt exposing a number of purple and rest love bites.

"Did you learn how to suck your own neck, Niall?" Liam teases. Harry just stands there. Why can everyone be in love and he can't?

"Piss off, Payno."

"So, who is she?" Harry asks although he's pretty disinterested.

"You'll see soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update!  
> Who do you nuggets think is Niall's new love??? Oooooh drama!  
> I hope you are all ready for the next chapter... It's gonna be... Um... Intense, so I hope you're ok with that. ;)  
> Oh, I'm also working on a trailer to put on YouTube so that will be funnnnnnn. :P
> 
> See you soon nuggets. Comment so I know you love me as much as I love you.
> 
> All the love x.


	8. Chapter 8

_You think that you know me, know me._  
_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely._  
_But baby, you don't know a thing about me._  
_No, you don't know a thing about me._

"...and that's a wrap!" Darren says into the monitor, switching off the soundboard. "Really amazing work, Lou. That song very well could be a single."

"You think so?"

"Oh, absolutely. It's different than 'Stronger,' and 'Miss Independent.' It has that soulful, bluesy vibe. I think radio would love it."

Louis walks out of the sound booth and slumps onto the sofa in the control room. He looks over at the clock on the wall. He can't believe it's already 2am. They've been recording since noon.

"It's gonna be a great song to play live," Louis says and then stops himself. Should he be assuming that people are going to want him to do concerts? Will people actually buy his music?

"Totally," Darren says confidently, "I can't wait to start working on arrangements for your promo tour."

"Promo tour?"

"Of course!" Darren replies. "How else do you think people are gonna know about your record. Speaking of which, we better get going. We have the photo shoot for the album cover in the morning."

"I think I'm gonna hang out here for a few more minutes. I want to listen back to some of the tracks we've completed."

"Ok, Lou. Suit yourself, but make sure you get enough sleep," Darren grabs his things and his keys, "Photoshop can do wonders, but if the bags under your eyes are big enough to be checked baggage on a flight, well, then that's another story."

"Goodnight, Darren," Louis says, getting up from the sofa and walking to the sound board to start playing back his tracks.

"'Night, Lewis. See you in the morning."

And with that, Darren is gone and Louis is all alone in the studio.

He looks around. How is this even his life?!

He cues up the final mix of the song they worked on tonight and makes his way back over to the sofa, putting his feet up to get comfortable.

He closes his eyes as the music starts.

_Mr. Know-It-All_  
_Well you, you think you know it all_  
_But you don't know a thing at all_  
_Ain't it, ain't it something y'all_  
_When somebody tells you somethin' 'bout you_  
_Think that they know you-_

Louis hears the door to the studio open and his eyes shoot open. "What did you forget, Dar-" He turns around and it's definitely NOT Darren. The lights are dark, and while the boy who has just entered the studio has curly hair, it's much longer than Darren's.

"Oh sorry," the stranger says, "I didn't know anyone was in here."

Louis rushes over to shut off the music and switch on a light. He's a bit embarrassed that he's sitting there listening to his own music.

He clicks the table lamp on, and a soft light floods the room, illuminating the eyes of his new visitor. He recognizes those eyes. So so so so GREEN. But not just any ordinary green. This is the deepest, brightest, most beautiful green Louis has ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Harry." And OH MY GOD, it's Harry Styles.

"H-h-h-hi..." Louis stutters. "I'm um... uh..."

"Well I'm guessing you're um 'Lewis Tomlinson' based on what the computer screen says here."

"LOUIS. Louis Tomlinson."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Louis." Harry stares at Louis.

"Umm... Sorry, I was just leaving."

"Are you a singer?"

"Umm... well, yeah. Kinda." Ok, it's 2am, so maybe this is all a mirage? I mean, Louis HAS been recording all damn day, so he's probably hallucinating, right? "I'm um, recording my... um... first album. Or, EP. I dunno."

"You have beautiful eyes. So blue." Harry starts to walk towards Louis, staring intently at him.

Louis looks away.

Harry continues to walk towards Louis.

He puts his hand on Louis chin, moving his head so he can see Louis' eyes.

"So. Beautiful."

"Um... thank you." Louis' heart is beating out of his chest. Literally.

"You're welcome," Harry says, his pouty lips forming into a smile, and WOW those dimples, his hand still resting on Louis' chin.

"Wh-what are you doing here so late?" Louis says, not knowing how to respond.

"I could ask you the same thing, blue eyes." Harry says.

"I already told you why I'm here." Ha! Louis can be playful too. "Why are YOU here, Mr. Styles?"

Harry closes his eyes. "Mmmm, don't tease me Louis."

"I'm not teasing."

"Maybe I was looking for you."

"How did you know I was here?"

Harry's eyes are still closed as he ghosts his lips over Louis', "I could feel you."

Now, Louis eyes are closed and he can feel Harry's breath against his skin.

"Oh, could you?" And with that, Harry grabs the back of Louis' neck and slams their lips together. He wastes no time opening his mouth, pressing his tongue against Louis. Their bodies are now pressed together and Louis hands are clutching Harry's back. He can feel his own cock getting harder as they are moaning into each other's mouths.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." Harry kisses Louis in between each word and then pushes him down so they are laying on the couch. Harry on top of Louis, grinding into him. "Such a beautiful dream."

"Oh my God, Harry," Louis is in ecstasy as he feels Harry kissing and licking his neck. Sweat dripping down his face.

"I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, Harry"

Louis yells, opening his eyes wide to see Harry, and when he opens them, the music has stopped, and he is awake, and he is alone.

***

"Ok, so remember, when you get to the step-and-repeat, Harry, your left hand should be on the small of Nadine's back and make sure you look at her lovingly at least 4 times every 30 seconds."

"Oh, yes, well I'm sure that's gonna look SO NATURAL," Liam mutters under his breath. 

"Did anyone ask you, Mr. Payne?" Richard glares at him.

"I'm just giving my opinion!" Liam adds sarcastically.

Richard scoffs and walks out of the room as Liam stands there grinning.

"You know you don't have to go through with this, mate," Olly chimes in. 

"YES he does," Nadine barges into the room clearly pissed off. 

"Oh look who it is! Welcome, princess!" Niall claps his hands and bows as she enters. 

"Fuck off, Niall"

"Oh right, if Harry doesn't go through with this, YOU don't get paid."

"No, if Harry doesn't go through with this NO ONE gets paid," Richard calls from the hallway. Clearly he's been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Harry reluctantly grabs Nadine's hand and drags her out of the flat and into the waiting car. "Let's get this over with then."

***

"Pass the popcorn, please!" Louis grabs a handful and throws it at Katie's head. 

"Bitch!" Katie scowls. 

"Shhhh. Coverage of the Grammys red carpet is starting," Mia interjects refilling their wine glasses. "Darren, get over here, maybe you can get some fashion tips!"

Darren and Spencer emerge from the kitchen, beers and snacks in hand. Louis is enjoying his new group of friends in London and excited that he's hosting his first mini-party so they can all watch the Grammys together. 

"I wonder who Taylor's going to be wearing this year," Katie says, picking up the popcorn that Louis chucked at her and filling her mouth. 

"It's gonna be hard to beat that Elie Saab she wore last year," Louis adds. 

"Was that English?" Spencer jokes, plopping down on the couch next to his wife. 

"BRB, I'm gonna go grab another bottle of wine," Louis says, getting up. 

"Woah, you three already killed that one?" Darren says joking. 

"Ummm, I see a lot of empty beer bottles in the bin, sir and only two of you drinking them," Mia defends. 

"That's fair," Darren says, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. 

"Ummm, Louis, you're gonna wanna get in here!" Katie calls. 

"One sec! Who am I missing?"

"Your mannnnn!"

Louis runs back into the room just as Harry and the boys are being interviewed. Harry is looking stunning in what is probably Saint Laurent, Marc Jacobs, or Louis Vuitton since that's pretty much all the boy wears, not that Louis has researched him extensively or anything, nor is he following @HarryWoreWhat on Instagram. No, not at all. He hasn't told anyone about his dream yet, still a bit embarrassed, although Harry is looking even more beautiful on TV than he did in Louis' extremely realistic dream. 

"I still think Niall's the cutest," Mia says snapping Louis out of his daydream. 

"You shut your face, Mia," Louis says, "I'm totally 100% a Harry girl."

They all just stare at him. 

"Lou, I love how you've turned into a 13 year old girl ever since your divorce," Katie laughs, putting her arm around her friend, "It's very endearing and adorable. A bit weird - but adorable nonetheless."

"I really like that WALK THE MOON song," Harry says to the interviewer, "It's uh... really nice."

"Ughhh, he's so goofy and cute and aloof and ugggggh," Louis buries his head in his hands as his friends erupt in laughter. "Stop laughing at my pain!" Louis cries out, dramatically clutching his heart, causing his friends to laugh even harder. 

***

"I really like that WALK THE MOON song," Harry says to the interviewer, "It's uh... really nice."

"And they're up for a couple of Grammys tonight," Niall adds.

"Yeah so it'll be nice to see them perform," Harry says. 

"Well, thank you boys and Harry where is your lovely girlfriend Nadine? We hear there are going to be wedding bells?"

Really?! Harry's not happy that THIS is being brought up. 

"I um... I think I lost her. Better go find her," Harry says, "Thanks for having us."

Liam lets out a cackle as the boys walk off.

They spend the rest of the red carpet talking to some more reporters, seeing some old friends, some of whom are Harry's old PR girlfriends. Harry really doesn't know where Nadine went off to but he's in no rush to find her, and he doesn't care if he gets shit from management after the show. 

Harry is now off in the corner by himself, checking his phone as this rest of the boys pose for pictures. 

"Well, hello there," Harry would recognise that voice anywhere. 

"Hi Taylor," Harry says. 

"They're really doing this to you again?" She asks with a semi-concerned tone, "they didn't learn their lesson last time with me?"

"Well, kinda. They decided to tell Nadine it was a PR stunt. Oh, and they're paying her."

"Paying her?" Taylor is disgusted. "You've really got to get out of that contract, Haz."

"Oh believe me, I'm trying. I better go find Nadine though. The longer we stand here talking the more of a chance we have of being an item again."

"Hah. Yeah I can already see the Haylor headlines and Twitter hate!" Taylor laughs as Harry starts to walk away, towards the boys. "Wait. Harry. One thing!" Taylor calls after him, handing him a small card, "Can you give this to Niall?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late nuggets! Please don't hate me!  
> I'm traveling for work today so I had to pack last night so didn't get this done until this morning! Ughhhh.  
> I will try to update this week a bunch when I'm bored at night in my hotel! (:  
> How did you like this one?!  
> Since Louis is getting more playful IRL on tour, I thought I'd bring back the more sarcastic happy fun Lou that we all LOVEEEEEE.  
> Oh and I hope you didn't get offended by the first part of the chapter and a bit of softcore smut. Haha :D Sowwwwy if you did but I DID rate this book as "Mature" and there MAY be some more in the future sooooooo don't be mad!
> 
> Ok nuggets, I'm off to the airport. Comment and let me know how you are liking this and if there's anything else you wanna see. I love reading your comments cuz I love you all. 
> 
> Follow me on my new Twitter! @conandersen 
> 
> Til next time!  
> All the love x.


End file.
